


Где беда не приходит одна

by Black_Moth2016



Category: Fire and wind (Rina More), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Moth2016/pseuds/Black_Moth2016
Summary: А ещё… Ещё Делакур не видит, как на неё смотрит Император – так, словно она сама и есть пламя, пышущее жаром и хватающее своими злыми языками облака в небе.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог

_«Нужно любить — любить как можно больше, ибо в любви и заключается подлинная сила, и кто много любит, тот делает много и способен на многое, и что делается с любовью, то делается хорошо.»_

_— Винсент Ван Гог_

**Пролог**

Это лето проходит так же, как и все девять предыдущих. В нём нет ничего примечательного, ничего прекрасного или ужасного, ничего смешного или грустного — просто один жаркий день неотступно следует за другим.

Мачеха Флёр почти не выходит из летней усадьбы из-за частых приступов мигрени, а отец постоянно работает.

Сама же Флёр Делакур пытается заниматься воспитанием своей упрямой кровной сестры Габриэль и тихо, будто на выдохе, ненавидит свою жизнь с каждым новым жарким днём всё сильнее.

Она часто смотрит на соседских мальчишек-ветренников, которые взмахами своих огромных серебристых крыльев поднимают пыль со всех сельских дорог, и по-чёрному завидует им. Завидует их возможности в один миг взять и улететь куда-то далеко-далеко: за эти жёлтые поля подсолнухов, за это бирюзовое неспокойное море и за эти огромные горы с белыми вершинами.

Будь у неё крылья, она бы не только непрестанно рассекала ими воздух и создавала нежные потоки самых разных бризов, но и безжалостно срезала бы верхушки зелёных красивых елей, пугая мальчишек-ветренников; наслаждалась бы огромной силой, властью и безнаказанностью.

Но у неё крыльев нет.

— Не мешай мне, дорогая, — спокойно говорит Делакур-старшая, продолжая сосредоточенно рисовать на жёлтом пергаменте свой, как кажется Делакур-младшей, очередной нудный пейзаж.

Маркий чёрный уголь пачкает прекрасные руки с длинными нежными пальчиками.

Габриэль цокает в ответ и обиженно отворачивается от сестры: она всего лишь хотела поговорить о погоде, ничего такого дурного или пошлого.

Тёплый ветер приподнимает подолы алого лёгкого платья Габриэль, ласково скользит по щиколоткам, бесстыдно касается длинной шеи, посылая волны неприятных мурашек, и развевает светлые волнистые локоны.

Габриэль раздражённо вспоминает о том, что волосы у её сестры куда красивее и мягче. И вообще Флёр, как, скрипя зубами, говорит отец, намного красивее даже их матери.

Вредная девчонка морщит носик с милыми веснушками. Ей вдруг расхотелось разговаривать со строгой сестрицей.

— Я пойду в дом, дорогая, — нарочито приторно произнеся последнее слово, Габриэль бежит к усадьбе, чувствуя, как яркие зелёные травинки легко щекочут её ноги.

Но у двери Габриэль всё же зачем-то оборачивается и смотрит на сестру — то ли из чувства уважения, то ли странного долга.

Платье Флёр всё испачкано, её ладошки наверняка опять все черны. Красивые шелковистые волосы собраны в аккуратный пучок и не развеваются на ветру.

Флёр вся скована, зажата и кажется отчего-то ужасно одинокой среди всех этих красивых зелёных холмов.

Кажется, будто у Флёр отобрали крылья, которых у неё никогда и не было.

Делакур-младшую больно жалит стыд. Но она, отмахнувшись от угрызений совести, входит в усадьбу.

Всё дело в отсутствии любви или морали? Или, может, наличии зависти?

Наверное — во всём и сразу.

Ветер приносит запахи, ласкает призрачными объятиями и дарит ощущение свободы — того самого полёта.

Ветер скачет по полям, по крышам домов и дворцов. Ему позволено всё, ему никто не смеет ничего запрещать.

Ветер смотрит на людей и беззаботно смеётся. Люди же принимают его лёгкий смех за эхо гулкого воя.

На жёлтом пергаменте, который Флёр, задумавшись, перестала придерживать и который взмыл в вышину, был нарисован вовсе не пейзаж — а женщина с петлёй на шее.


	2. Глава первая. Эфиры

Мачеха Флёр — совсем ещё молода. Только вот в её зелёных глазах есть что-то, что заставляет видеть в ней строгую женщину более старшего возраста.

Она одевается очень красиво. Даже при том, что замужние саганы не могут носить яркие или слишком открытые наряды.

Её платья — строгие, однотонные, с кружевными или накрахмаленными воротничками — идеально смотрятся на ней. Ведь, как говорится, изящество — в простоте.

Делакур-старшая всегда относилась к новой жене отца настороженно, а та, в свою очередь, не смела унижать падчерицу или как-то притеснять.

Возможно, эта по-своему мудрая женщина понимала, что Флёр не та, кто забудет всё и простит.

Возможно, были ещё какие-то причины, вроде чувства жалости к опозоренной девчонке.

Да только всем было всё равно.

И сейчас, когда они обе — взрослые женщины по закону их страны, когда они обе молча едут в одной карете, Флёр снова рассматривает новый безупречный наряд мачехи, избегая таким образом её взгляда, неприятного именно для Делакур-старшей — слишком проницательного, слишком похожего на её собственный.

Флёр душно, жарко, она задыхается. Но лишь внутри, снаружи она спокойна, иногда даже весела (если за веселье считать небрежную, скупую улыбку).

И даже мягкий запах моря, свежести и жизни не могут вернуть Флёр покой.

Ведь она знает и понимает, какую жизнь проживёт — серую и бездушную. Осознанно станет чьей-то брошкой на камзоле — так велят традиции её общества, так принято поступать многие века, так она покажет свою любовь и покорность родителям: что может быть лучше, чем этот выбор?

Флёр страшно — у неё потеют ладошки и едва заметно трясутся руки.

— В вашем возрасте я тоже волновалась. Это нормально, — спокойно говорит мачеха. Её улыбка ненастоящая — она тоже всё понимала. Или ей просто неприятно даже видеть падчерицу?

Флёр, честно говоря, плевать: она никогда не страдала наивной любовью к кому бы то ни было. И все эти романы, рассказы про неземные чувства и крепкие родственные узы вызывали у Делакур-старшей приступы острой неприязни — как можно быть такой дурой, чтобы позволять кому-то владеть своей душой, своим разумом? Ведь на самом-то деле все чувства — разум. Все эмоции — воля. Ничего нет вне: всё можно подчинить, всё можно сломать и от всего можно избавиться в один момент, если того, конечно, пожелать.

Именно из-за прочности таких своих убеждений Флёр и не боялась, что будущий муженек в первую брачную ночь по законам их прекрасной страны отнимет у неё стихию — это всего лишь стихия, а не её разум.

Флёр страшилась совсем иного: того, что будет заперта в темнице предопределений, судьбы или воли эфемерной Богини.

Того, что будет скована, и именно это её и погубит, превратив вполне сносное существование в жуткий эшафот.

Её стихия — вода.

Вода мягкая, нежная; она даёт прохладу в жаркий солнечный день и покой тогда, когда нет уже сил этот самый покой искать.  
Вода в грозу топит, накрывает огромными волнами, безжалостно ломает кости, заставляет задыхаться, быстро и жадно заполняя лёгкие; она поглощает всё на своём пути и погребает под собой целые цивилизации.

У Флёр светлые волосы, цветом напоминающие песок на побережье океана. А глаза у неё — светло-голубые, как море утром у самой линии горизонта.

Делакур-старшая двигается строго, с достоинством и всегда так, будто наперёд знает абсолютно все намерения окружающих. Взгляд у неё цепкий, внимательный и часто слишком отрешенный — как будто бы чужой.

Отец Флёр как-то сказал, что она вся в мать. Не со зла — он не имел в виду то, что Флёр может сбежать так же, как и её мать, с каким-то человеческим отродьем, оставив семью, опозорив всех своих родственников и нарушив обеты.

Он имел в виду, скорее всего, её взгляд и внешность — Флёр почти уверена в этом. Почему почти? Ну, а какой глупец будет уверен хоть в чём-либо до самого конца?

А насчёт побега… Делакур-старшая слишком умна и принципиальна. Она никогда не бросит дочерей — если выйдет замуж, а не умрёт, конечно — ради какого-то ничтожного чувства, которое потребовало бы подобной ужасной жертвы.

Флёр помнит мать. Её пустую улыбку и постоянно виноватый взгляд, её руки, вечно что-то судорожно прячущие, и губы, улыбающиеся, когда она сама прощалась — навсегда.

Габриэль долго плакала после «исчезновения» дорогой матушки, отец — ругался и искал нерадивую жену, а Флёр — просто молчала, куклой смотря на всю эту мышиную возню.

Она-то видела мать, она-то знала, что их бросили — с самого начала.

— Полно грустить, Флёр. Мы въезжаем в столицу. Ну же, посмотрите, какие прекрасные храмы, люди, лавочки, дворцы. Улыбнитесь, — мягко, но не ласково говорит мачеха.

Делакур-старшая в ответ почти незаметно кривит красивые тонкие губы в неприятной ухмылке, отворачиваясь к окну.

Дома серые, дома красные — всё равно дома.

Запахи пряные, запахи пыльные — всё равно запахи.

И саганы красиво одетые, саганы бедные — тоже всё равно саганы.

Карета несётся, ветер обманчиво воет, принося сладкие запахи из булочной. Воздух почти сухой, но Флёр не жалуется: в столице, где правят огненные, не место воде.

Мир живёт, дышит и наслаждается. Мир крутится, крутится волчком, набираясь сил для чего-то непременно важного.

А Делакур-старшая безукоризненно отчетливо помнит поля ржи и жёлтые моря подсолнухов, помнит величественные скалы, горы и буйные моря — свой дом; помнит то место, где ей было хорошо.

* * *

Сезон. Время, когда всех девушек страны, уже достигших совершеннолетия, приглашают ко двору Императора, чтобы те смогли выбрать супруга на всю жизнь.

Смешно слово «выбрать». Скорее, ткнуть пальцем на лучший вариант или на тот, который навяжут родственники. Причём этот любой вариант будет продиктован жадностью, оправдываясь законами Империи: мол, мне, пожалуйста, красивую женщину, её стихию и приличное приданое.

Балы и танцы, сломанные каблуки и прозрачные ткани, лёгкие шутки и минимум политических фраз напополам с сарказмом. Много макияжа и безвкусных украшений, много пустозвонов и мерзких обещаний — неважно даже чьих — мужских или императорских: всё ведь, в сущности, одно и то же.

Сезон. Очередная пустая трата времени. Очередное разочарование.

Флёр показывают разные дорогие платья — её отец достаточно богат и горд собой, чтобы позволить старшей дочери предстать перед Императором не замухрышкой, а вполне достойным венцом Рода.

Делакур-старшая смотрит на всё равнодушно, тогда как её сестра в восторге перебирает кружево, нежно касается шёлковых тканей самыми кончиками пальцев — чтобы, не дай Богиня, не испортить.

Флёр оборачивается на мачеху и уважительно говорит, желая поскорее остаться в одиночестве:

— Полагаюсь на ваш вкус.

И мудрая женщина, кивнув, начинает выбирать более закрытые наряды с минимальным количеством кружев и всяких вычурных рюш.

Габриэль хочется злорадно посмеяться, но умом понимая, что подобное поведение может обидеть сестру, старается держать беспристрастное выражение лица. Хотя слово «монашка» так и вертится на языке — незамужние саганы всегда одевались в Сезон вольно, чтобы привлечь мужчин своей красотой и почувствовать себя свободно.

Портнихи кивают в ответ на замечания женщины по поводу ушивки и прочего и бросают на Делакур-старшую жалостливые взгляды — как же, бедняжка не рада скорому замужеству, в ней наверняка говорит это дурная кровь, а вовсе не её душа.

Флёр ждёт, пока ей будет дозволено отправиться в свою спальню. И, получив желаемое, поднимается по лестнице медленно и каким-то странно-печальным образом — Габриэль не находит подходящего слова.

Она не понимает сестру. Чего грустить, когда можно веселиться? Они не бедны, а у отца есть связи в высшем обществе. Дорогой Флёр подберут хорошего молодого человека, который влюбится в неё и будет подпитывать стихией тогда, когда она отдаст ему свою и начнёт медленно стареть.

Зачем же переживать? Ведь всё будет так, как было со всеми, как принято веками и понятно каждому.

Делакур-младшая хмурится, продолжая размышлять. Но долго на это времени не тратит — мачеха решила купить и ей обновки.

* * *

Делакур горд своей красавицей-дочерью. Он смотрит на неё — в нежном фиалковом платье, которое аккуратно обхватывает лёгкой непрозрачной тканью её тонкую талию и руки, мягко струится и ниспадает к полу — и одобрительно улыбается умной жене.

Мачеха Флёр растягивает губы в улыбке. И следит, чтобы выбранная ею обувь была удобна и каблук был достаточно устойчивым — чтобы её падчерица не заботилась ни о чём в свой первый день Сезона.

Волнение томит её грудь: хоть девочка и не родная, но всё же важна ей.

Габриэль с завистью смотрит на волосы сестры, которые в этот день прислуга решила немного завить и оставить распущенными. Габриэль не берут во дворец — а она так мечтала увидеть Императора, восхититься красотой замка и станцевать хоть один прекрасный вальс. Но нет, она, видите ли, ещё слишком мала. Что за глупость, в самом деле!

А Флёр всё ещё жарко, душно. Ей бы ощутить прохладу воды, вглядеться в гладь и увидеть там своё настоящее отражение — свою суть, свои надежды и мечты, которые спрятаны глубоко внутри, погребены под обидой, болью и сломанным духом.

— Идём. Не то опоздаем, — с удовольствием говорит отец Флёр и подаёт руку кроткой жене, чей взгляд грустно скользит по лицу падчерицы.

Флёр следует за ними, поправляя лёгкую шаль рукой в непривычной перчатке. И мимолётно смотрит на браслет-эскринас — свою клетку, своё вечное проклятье.

Оборачивается — и видит лицо Габриэль. Оно отражает самые разные эмоции, но среди них нет искренней доброты.

«Что ж, — думает Флёр, — это её выбор».


	3. Глава вторая. Шифон

Дворец красив. От его стен будто исходит золотое свечение, алым маревом пылают окна, в которых отражается ядовитый закат.

Высокий, строгий, готичный. Он надменно прокалывает самым острым шпилем багрово-пурпурное небо.

Дворец врос в скалу за минувшие столетия. И стал не просто символом величия, но чем-то большим, чем глупая Императорская указка.

Изображения Богини на стенах, выполненные скульпторами, кажутся действительно безупречными — и складки ткани, и ресницы, и кружево, — всё будто настоящее, всего будто касается невидимый ветер.

Но самое прекрасное изображение Богини — то, что на одном из малых шпилей.

Идол держит в руках огромную чашу с настоящим огнём — огонь, правда, уже тлеет, но наверняка пламя следующего Императора будет яростно хватать проплывающие облака своими злыми алыми языками.

Флёр внимательно смотрит на это небывалое величие архитектуры Империи. И чувствует некое постыдное благоговение, присущее лишь тем, кто никогда не жил в подобных местах и никогда не видел ничего подобного за всю свою жизнь.

— Он прекрасен, — мачеха говорит это с искренним восхищением, остановившись рядом с юной падчерицей на многочисленных ступеньках, ведущих к парадному входу.

Делакур-старшая чопорно кивает в ответ, даже не глядя на нее.

Огненная стихия не только самая редкая и красивая, но и самая сильная из всех четырёх. Именно поэтому правящей семьёй в далёком прошлом стали огненные — они могли и желали защищать остальных саган от разных недружественных рас.

Но прошли века, изменились времена. А правят всё ещё огненные, не желая делить власть с кем бы то ни было.

Флёр отчасти понимает их: будь у неё подобная власть, она была бы такой же жадной.

— Внутри он ещё красивее, поверьте мне, — говорит мачеха, беря её за руку и увлекая в толпу.

Саганы стремятся, как можно быстрее вновь — или впервые, кому как повезло — увидеть дворец во всей его величественной, местами даже устрашающей красе.

Все они — разные.

Женщины-земляные полные, низенькие ростом и неизменно черноволосые, а мужчины — чуть выше своих пар, а их волосы как-то даже по-мальчишески кудрявы.

Ветренные-девушки — худенькие, с тоненькими талиями, острыми чертами лиц и крупными веснушками на носиках и плечах, юноши же — статные, уверенные, сильные.

И все они красивые.

Флёр скупо улыбается: сейчас она часть этого народа, со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками, со всеми его пороками и добродетелями.

Сейчас. А завтра… завтра только ей одной решать: быть или не быть той самой частью.

— Сейчас нас представят, не робей, — шепчет на ухо отец.

А рядом — гогот и смешки, музыка и монотонные речи.

Женщины, мужчины, танцы.

Реверансы, поклоны и услужливые льстивые выражения.

Изящные бокалы, наполненные почти до краёв хорошим алкоголем, странные закуски и действительно диковинные узоры на платьях саган.

Но Флёр — юная и слишком проницательная — стоит, не слыша ничего пустого и видя только то, что видит она сама, а не то, что её заставляет видеть общество.

Хрустальные люстры светятся нежной радугой, бросая свои чудные блики на стены, покрытые узорами из камня. И эти узоры будто оживают: начинают танцевать, соблазнительно изгибаясь, легко качаясь и влекуще кружась.

Золото причудливых форм поражает воображение. Витражи самых смелых цветов заставляют щуриться — последние лучи этого дня кажутся нестерпимо яркими.

Высокие необычные мраморные арки с мелкими вкраплениями драгоценных камней вызывают желание коснуться их и почувствовать гладкость необыкновенного камня.

Флёр переполняет восхищение. Её цепкий взгляд скользит от одного предмета к другому, от одного величия искусства к другому, от одного прекрасного символа власти к самому последнему.

Трон. Огромный — он не подходит для этого седовласого старика, что таким наглым образом смеет его занимать.

Форма ручек — уменьшенные головы чёрных ящеров — тех, что возят кареты лишь императорской семьи.

Кажется, трон этот из чистого золота.

О Богиня, как бы он сиял в лучах яростного солнца, как бы узоры и древние знаки на нём светились беспощадным огнём правосудия!

Но огненные слишком жадны: они прячут у себя в норе, как чёртовы чумные крысы, даже то, что должно их возвышать в глазах саган и людей.

— Идите к Императору. Скорее, — мачеха неожиданно хватает Флёр за плечо, и та немедленно вздрагивает.

Флёр решительно расправляет плечи и идёт навстречу — не судьбе, как иногда говорят люди, — а всего лишь краткому моменту своей несчастной жизни.

И в этот самый краткий миг, когда Делакур-старшая делает воистину безупречный реверанс, она видит в голубых глазах правителя что-то, что заставляет её усомниться в неспособности огненных читать мысли.

Альбус смотрит на странноватую, но довольно красивую водяную со снисхождением, которое дозволено лишь Императорам.

Он поднимается с трона, которого недостоин по мнению Флёр, и касается её молодой гладкой щеки своими сухими старческими губами — приветствует так, как принято при дворе, юную сагану.

* * *

Флёр не танцует. Она смотрит на танцующих и пьёт алкоголь — можно уже и прилюдно, да и столичная выпивка куда лучше деревенской.

Браслет сдавливает запястье. Во дворце жарко, душно — бедной водяной не хватает влаги.

Альбус, сидя на троне, беседует с мальчишкой — своим воспитанником и возможным претендентом на Императорский трон.

Гарри весел, вроде умён, вполне красив и харизматичен, но его родословная оставляет желать лучшего: покойная мать была человеком.

Флёр он не нравится: слишком молод и беспечен для правителя.

А Альбус явно показывает всем своё расположение, почти не общаясь со своим первым воспитанником — тот в юности сильно за что-то провинился, и теперь о нём в Империи было запрещено даже говорить.

Нынешний Император стар да и к тому же бездетен — давным-давно, когда Флёр ещё и в помине не было, он сражался с представителем другой расы, защищая свой народ. И из-за того, что израсходовал слишком много сил, был с тех пор обречён на неспособность передачи огня наследникам — стихии своим детям — а значит, и короны. Правили, правят и будут править же только огненные.

Печально, конечно, но это всё — только слухи, ничего более.

Флёр вздыхает, замечая, как на неё смотрит юноша-ветренник.

Она не хочет сейчас тратить время впустую и, уж тем более, танцевать.

И поэтому Делакур-старшая, с позволения мачехи, отправляется на свежий воздух — она хочет прогуляться в саду при дворце.

Мачеха только строго взглянула на падчерицу да отпустила — мол, ещё есть целых три месяца: можешь пока быть свободной.

* * *

Растительность в саду редкая — какие-то фиолетовые диковинные цветы, плющи, листья и прочее.

Флёр касается некоторых особо красивых цветов и ощущает то мягкость, то влагу.

Шум и плеск воды — где-то поблизости есть фонтан.

Флёр подходит ближе, садится на невысокий белый парапет, умывается — теперь ей хоть не будет так жарко.

Капельки воды стекают по шее и заставляют ткань дорогого платья немного намокнуть. Делакур и не переживает — все высохнет ещё задолго до того, как бал закончится.

Но внезапный громкий треск заставляет ее замереть, выпрямить до этого расслабленную спину и обернуться.

Мужчина. Саган. Высокий.

В чёрных одеяниях и без всяких наград.

Он тоже замирает и смотрит на Флёр прямо. И его взгляд проницательной Делакур очень не нравится.

— Прошу прощения, — вспоминает, наконец, он приличия и делает шаг назад, снова наступая на ветку.

Делакур не отводит глаза, как положено это делать юным неискушенным саганам в присутствии мужчин.

Она глядит на незнакомца безо всякого страха или стеснения — так же, как волк в тёмных лесах глядел бы на другого волка.

— В главном зале очень душно, не правда ли? — вежливо и настороженно говорит Флёр.

Со стороны она красива и загадочна, наверное.

У неё, как говорит мачеха, приятный голос и запоминающиеся черты лица. И взгляд вовсе не пустой, как у многих других саган.

— Да, — короткий ответ. Мужчина хмурится недолго, а после — подходит ближе.

— Вы не похожи ни на ветренного, ни на водяного. Ваша стихия, верно, земля? — не зная, какую тему ещё выбрать для разговора, нейтрально интересуется Делакур.

Теперь она просто касается водной глади, хотя не отказалась бы ещё несколько раз освежиться, умывшись прохладной водой.

Мужчина в ответ кивает. Вытягивается во весь рост и заводит руки назад.

— Не могли бы вы представиться, л’лэарди? — задаёт теперь свой вопрос земляной.

— А вы, л’лэард? — приподнимая уголки губ, возвращает право говорить в вежливой беседе Делакур-старшая.

Так и хочется рассмеяться. Приличия и дерзости, балы и унылые будни, украшения и брошки, камзолы и неудобные платья — для кого это всё? Неужели и вправду для них? Отчего же тогда так тошно?

— Стюарт. Теперь вы, — и тоже садится на парапет, но намного дальше от юной Флёр — метра на два.

— Луна Лавгуд.

Незнакомец на этот ответ не сдерживает смешок. И с огоньком в глазах говорит:

— У л’лэарди Лавгуд волосы белее и длиннее, чем у вас.

Делакур пожимает плечами и отворачивается.

Небо давно темно. Но от этого на нём хорошо видны мерцающие звезды.

Ветер даже сейчас не касается замка — то ли боится власти огня, то ли слишком слаб для огненных.

Сад же мягко освещают необычные фонари, они очень похожи на здешние цветы.

— Какая жалость. А я так надеялась, что мне удастся вас обмануть, л’лэард Стюарт.

Он ведь тоже не своё имя назвал. Флёр сразу догадалась.

Мужчина молчит немного, тоже смотрит на звёзды, а потом снова возвращается взглядом к Делакур.

— Вам нравится столица?

Водяная теперь тихо смеётся. Ищет известные ей созвездия и меж тем говорит:

— Нет. Здесь слишком душно, неуютно. Будь моя воля, я бы никогда не приезжала сюда.

И горестно кривит губы незаметно даже для самой себя.

Эта искренность и самой Флёр не нравится. Она опять пристально глядит на незнакомца, ища признаки недовольства ответом. Не находит, но и не расслабляется — её дядя тоже держит все эмоции под контролем.

Хотя, впрочем, она ещё юна. А на юность, к счастью, можно списать почти все ошибки и неправильные суждения.

— А где вы жили до того, как приехали сюда?

— У моря. Там красиво: высокие скалы, золотые поля живых подсолнухов, зелёные холмы, неглубокое озеро с рядом растущими ивами… Очень красиво.

Саган чопорно кивает. А Флёр замечает, что он слишком уж напряжен.

Её не волнует, кто он, чем занимается и прочая романтическая чушь, которая непременно бы взбрела в голову юной взбалмошной девице.

Флёр и семья особо-то не интересует — всякая былая привязанность давно угасла.

И всё дело в том, что от кровной сестры за милю веет мерзкой завистью, от отца — стыдом за жену-беглянку. Мачеху в круг семьи Флёр никогда не включает, хотя та и добра к ней — некоторые традиции, чтоб их, въелись даже в разум.

Они ещё недолго говорят о чём-то совершенно вроде бы и пустом, но вроде бы и важном. А после Делакур прощается, делает реверанс в ответ на донельзя правильный поклон мужчины и возвращается в бальный зал.

Делакур не оборачивается, но чувствует, как чужой неприятный взгляд упирается прямо в спину — под лопатки.

* * *

Она пьёт много, так много, что даже мачеха делает ей замечание. А Флёр лишь губы кривит да уверенно стоит на ногах.

Саганы танцуют, смеются и радуются своим десяти шагам по помосту перед эшафотом.

А Флёр смотрит на них и чувствует какую-то иррациональную боль в груди.

Ей жалко их? У неё нет чувств к семье, так как она может жалеть совершенно незнакомых существ?

Или она таким образом жалеет себя?

Жарко. Здесь нечем дышать. Нечем жить.

Алкоголь искрится в свете, исходящем от отвратительных люстр. Взгляды улыбающихся саган то жестоки, то грустны, то неимоверно глупы. Соблазнительные узоры на стенах перестают маняще двигаться: они застывают холодной сталью в одно мгновение. Платья мнутся, камзолы — пачкаются невидимыми простому глазу грязью и кровью, а запястья — сдавливаются адски тяжёлыми цепями.

И лишь трон полыхает ярким огнём.

В нём — и свет, и правосудие, и ключ от любых оков, и смысл всякого полёта.

Флёр бы коснуться его не в мечтах, а наяву, имея на это полное и безоговорочное право.

О нет, она бы точно не обожглась: гореть для её водяной души именно так — блаженная награда, а вовсе не мука.


	4. Глава третья. Рябина

Флёр не может решить, нравится ли ей говорить с тем саганом. Но самой себе она скажет, что ей это очень нужно.

— Поттер слишком молод для правителя, по-моему мнению, — и он ей кивает и острит что-нибудь насчёт того же Поттера.

— На Севере нужно завершить военную кампанию. Она слишком истощает наши ресурсы, — и ей в ответ этот саган приводит выученную наизусть статистику, словно соглашаясь.

Она садится, неловко выпрямляет плечи и опускает взгляд на неудобные туфли. И он у неё спрашивает:

— Вашему отцу не по нраву л’лэард Уизли?

Флёр говорит в ответ полуправду, а этот саган всё равно понимает, хотя и не утешает.

— А Богиня? Думаете, она существует? — и саган разговаривает с ней на философские темы и почти бесстрастным тоном спорит из-за какой-то сущей нелепицы.

И он слышит её, наверное.

У него есть на шее шрам: Делакур случайно заметила, когда он тянулся за странным плодом, что растёт лишь в Императорском саду, для неё.

Как он сказал, он женат, и у него есть сын.

И он личный лекарь Императора.

Жил давно, ещё в детстве, тоже около моря, но, увы, совсем не помнит природу того места.

Мать его умерла, когда он был очень юн. А отец — был не тем существом, которого сейчас стоит вспоминать.

Этот саган и Флёр — друзья? Но ведь в дружбе есть обязанности и нет никакой выгоды!

А они — одинокие по сути саганы — не встречаются по часам, не ждут наивно пустых обещаний, но жаждут снять свою ношу с плеч и передать её кому-то хоть на одно мгновение.

Они чужие? Флёр бы так, увы, не сказала.

Наверное, до этого — были чужими. А может, как верит этот саган, Богиня изначально, со для Сотворения, запретила любым существам по отношению друг другу быть чужими?

Кто знает.

Они гуляют по почти пустым частям дворца и прилежащим к нему территориям — только безмолвные стражники да несколько слуг наблюдают их странное товарищество.

Мачеха же Флёр, будучи опытной женщиной, периодически осторожно, боясь быть раскрытой, следит за дочерью мужа, чувствуя в груди не то беспокойство, не то страх.

Но она молчит — ничего не говорит ни мужу, ни падчерице.

Молчит и ощущает едкую, гадкую вину.

* * *

Отцу нравится богатый л’лэард Гойл — вот Флёр и соглашается выйти замуж за этого толстого земляного (хотя ей, как и её умной мачехе, больше приглянулся робкий Уизли, добрый ветренник со шрамом на лице).

И не то чтобы Флёр этот Уизли уж очень сильно нравится — просто она думает наперёд и сама по себе довольно проницательна.

Л’лэард Гойл — избалован, глуп и жаден до славы: с ним не будет никакой хотя бы относительно нормальной жизни.

Вот и всё. Может, Делакур и стоит бороться за право на нормальное существование. Но разве оно того стоит?

Она одна — одна будет бороться, одна и сгинет, когда опозорят её семью, отберут у неё стихию и отрубят голову на глазах всех саган: чтобы неповадно было, так сказать.

И? Какой прок от всего этого?

Флёр другая — не такая, как мать или мачеха. Ей трудно мириться с традициями общества в мыслях, но вместе с тем она никогда не пойдёт против системы.

Виной тому страх? Или благоразумие?

Флёр точно не знает.

Но только когда Делакур смотрит на браслет-эскринас, тонкой цепью висящий на её запястье, внутри неё пышет жаром невыказанная злоба на весь белый свет.

* * *

Ещё светло, но Флёр уже ищет того сагана. Нет, она не влюблена в него. И нет, он не заменяет ей отца.

Но только давит и давит на плечи что-то невидимое, клоня прямо к чёрной земле.

Делакур предполагает, что это — её клятвы.

И так больно, что невозможно нести эту тяжесть одной.

Дворец действительно прекрасен. Но Делакур нравится больше всего вид с одной из башен — закат кажется настоящим маревом огня, что полыхает над горизонтом.

Потому сейчас, в один из последних вечеров Сезона, Флёр хочет насладиться этим зрелищем — пусть и в нежеланном одиночестве.

Но, проходя мимо оранжереи, Флёр слышит знакомый голос — его голос.

Что ж, возможно, Делакур насладится тем самым зрелищем и не в одиночестве.

Только вот, тихо закрыв за собой стеклянную дверь и уже войдя в оранжерею, Флёр почти мгновенно застывает и становится действительно похожей на ту прекрасную статую Богини, держащую в руках многие долгие столетия фиал с огнём правящих Императоров.

Два силуэта. Император, жалобно протягивающий руки в некой мольбе, и тот самый саган, которого Флёр совсем недавно искала.

— Пожалуйста, Северус…

Делакур живо прячется за одним из пышных кустов, поворачивается и видит сквозь кружево алых листиков, как бледные руки знакомого ей сагана быстро опускаются на горло старика.

Северус душит Императора, а на его лице пляшут алыми языками такие страшные эмоции, что Флёр вся покрывается холодным потом и даже начинает дышать через раз.

Она думает, что следует окликнуть стражу, позвать на помощь, но вспоминает, что на пути к башне не видела ни одного стражника и это её насторожило.

Она думает, что ей нужно немедленно побежать к мачехе и рассказать об увиденном, но страх сковывает её — умную, проницательную, юную, запутавшуюся, глупую.

И губы сохнут, и сердце стучит о рёбра, и мысли путаются в голове.

Свет от закатных лучей освещает стеклянную оранжерею, заставляя всё полыхать маревом огня. Совсем не тем, которое так жаждала увидеть Флёр.

«Пожалуйста, Северус…» — стучит в висках, отдаёт мерзким набатом.

Страшно. Душно. Больно.

Император мёртв. Сер.

А на его морщинистой шее совсем скоро расцветут тёмно-синие отпечатки — следы кощунства того, кому он безоговорочно доверял.

Перед глазами мельтешат жёлто-зелёные круги.

Что будет завтра? Свержение с престола огненных? Отмена рабства женщин, что называется сейчас совсем другим словом? Анархия, хаос? Война с другими расами? Ужесточение внутренней политики? Казни?

Северус убьёт Флёр, если заметит. Это ясно, как кровь, которая не видна сейчас на его руках, но которая вполне реальна.

Нужно бежать. Или прятаться. Сейчас же!

Флёр зажимает себе рот холодной рукой и ищет место, где её бы не заметили. Тихо-тихо отступает, сняв обувь, держа подолы платья и туфли свободной рукой. Сгибается пополам и всё ещё смотрит на сагана, чей взгляд при первой встрече не зря ей показался волчьим.

Северс брезгливо вытирает руки платком. Платком, который Флёр совсем недавно по неосторожности потеряла. Какова… ирония.

Жарко. Страшно. И тихо, ужасно тихо.

И внезапно Делакур яркой вспышкой вспоминает, что однажды, когда он помог ей спуститься с большого валуна, она сказала ему: «Ваши руки — словно угли, такие горячие», а он, будто бы с досадой, ответил: «Вы просто замёрзли, дорогая л’лэарди. Вам показалось».

…а это имя, которым Император обращался к нему, — Северус — то самое, что запрещено произносить в Империи.

Флёр сглатывает образовавшийся комок в горле и осторожно выдыхает.

Ну, конечно. Кому самая большая выгода от смерти Альбуса?

Разумеется, его старшему воспитаннику, который был в немилости у Императора много лет.

Мужчина смотрит на мёртвого Императора сверху вниз: труп свалился на белую кафельную дорожку оранжереи.

Смотрит недолго, а после отворачивается и направляется к стеклянной двери, у которой совсем недавно стояла Флёр.

Флёр вжимает голову в плечи и даже задерживает дыхание. Ладони её сжаты в кулаки. Нужно бы зажмуриться, но она не может — смотрит во все глаза на того, кто заплатил высокую цену за то, чтобы иметь право касаться Императорского трона.

Грохот. Теперь Делакур здесь одна.

Она не сразу выходит из укрытия, а после, дрожащая и напуганная, решается подойти к покойному Императору.

Светло-голубые глаза Альбуса в ужасе распахнуты, его дорогие одежды измяты, а корона валяется у его ног.

Флёр часто дышит и с силой сжимает ткань подола платья.

Она должна опустить веки покойника, но, увы, она не в силах этого сделать. У неё выходит лишь запечатлеть в памяти образ убитого Императора и внимательно осмотреть укромные уголки оранжереи — не припрятал ли где-нибудь старший воспитанник её платок на месте преступления.

Стоя у стеклянной двери, Делакур глядит на своё едва видимое отражение и быстро поправляет причёску — несколько светлых прядей выбились из аккуратного пучка. Она надевает туфли, делает глубокий вдох и спокойно выходит из оранжереи.

Флёр не оборачивается.

* * *

В зале по-прежнему все веселятся и танцуют. Начальник охраны беспечно пьян, он болтает с юными глупыми саганами. А многих влиятельных известных л’лэардов нет в зале, впрочем, как и их жён.

Флёр держится возле мачехи и не берёт ни капли алкоголя в рот. Она ждёт, когда же их всех оповестят о страшном известии. И опасается думать о том, что её всё же заметил либо старший воспитанник уже покойного Императора, либо кто-то другой, кто также участвовал в этом явном заговоре.

Но ничего не меняется. Кроме того, что Северус тоже в зале.

Он стоит у самых ворот и смотрит то на одного сагана, то на другого. В одиночестве и невозмутимом спокойствии.

И лишь тогда, когда Делакур начинает чувствовать его жалящий спину взгляд, она оборачивается и смотрит в ответ.

Свечи горят. Саганы смеются, хохочут и ни о чём не задумываются.

Мачеха чопорно беседует с одной довольно богатой, но давно овдовевшей л’лэарди — Лонгботтом, кажется. Отец весело улыбается Гойлу, который расписывает перспективы своего прелестного сынка.

Уизли неумело танцует польку с одной юной красивой саганой, которую привлекает больше расписанный пол, чем Уизли.

А Делакур почтительно приветствует убийцу кивком головы. Он довольно щурится в ответ — словно не то улыбается, не то ухмыляется и отпивает небольшой глоток из своего бокала.

Трон пустует. Трон залит невидимой простому глазу кровью. И уже вовсе не горит желанным огнём правосудия.


	5. Глава четвёртая. Чернила

И? Что дальше?

Старший воспитанник покойного Императора убьёт и л’лэарда Поттера — второго и единственного претендента на трон? Или пощадит, желая показать себя милосердным Императором?

Какая чушь. Разве Император может быть милосердным? Справедливым — может, но того требует Право. А жалость и милосердие — удел лишь тех, кто надеется идти по жизни лёгким путём.

Но, впрочем, это мнение лишь одной Флёр.

Флёр не спит.

Она то массирует пальцами виски, то пытается писать странные стихи, то подолгу смотрит на неприглядный пейзаж за окном, то лежит на кровати, просто прикрыв глаза, то читает древнюю дорогую книгу и никак не может прочесть ни одной строчки.

Ей всё ещё ужасно жарко и страшно: за свою жизнь и за будущее Империи.

Разные мысли лезут в голову.

Но громкий стук в дверь заставляет Делакур-старшую всё же отвлечься от своих дум и вздрогнуть.

Встав с постели, надев тонкий халат и взяв подсвечник с давно зажжёнными свечами, Флёр открывает дверь и видит на пороге свою взволнованную младшую сестру.

— Император… — со слезами, всхлипывая, что ей совершенно несвойственно, говорит Габриэль. — Он мёртв.

Флёр резко оборачивается и замечает, что за окном, там, в тёмной дали, мерцают алые искры — вестницы смерти в их мирке, который так далёк от идеала.

* * *

На коленях стоять больно — здесь гравий, пыль, ветки. Будут ссадины.

Но Флёр не смеет и шелохнуться, пока жрецы проводят свои обряды — они поют древнюю великую песню, держа в руках тяжёлые фиалы с огнём, зажженным от того самого костра, который когда-то давно зажёг сам владыка.

Жарко. Солнце слепит — будто желает сжечь непослушных рабов, посмевших не сохранить огненное дитя.

Ящеры несут золотой гроб, в котором покоится Император. Они тяжело переступают с одной чёрной лапы на другую и грозно шипят на тех жрецов, что в чёрных одеждах.

Флёр встаёт, как только традиции позволяют это сделать, и помогает подняться отцу. Но отворачивается от протянувшей руку сестры, незаметно отряхивает тоненькое серое платье и идёт дальше.

Жизнь такая хрупкая. Она как пыль — и вроде есть, и вроде бы её и нет.

Даже Император не может жить вечно: даже тот, кто одни жизни отнимает, другие — продлевает, не может подчинить себе смерть.

Какова жестокая шутка Богини, а?

Габриэль, идя почти рука об руку с Флёр, не касается её ладони. В последнее время сестра стала ей ужасно противна: такая холодная, чужая, разве может такая быть близка ей — порывистой, нежной и настоящей?

Ящеры вносят в главный храм Богини гроб, стражники громко захлопывают массивные двери.

Саганы выстраиваются в очередь — теперь все они должны в последний раз поклониться почившему Императору.

Интересно, что по закону саганы имеют право поклониться покойному правителю так, как посчитают нужным: даже простого кивка головой будет вполне достаточно. В конце концов, это же выражение настоящего уважения каждого из подданных, а не треклятый ритуал.

Людей в храм не пускают — те не могут быть по определению достойны такой чести.

Мачеха Флёр ветренная. Точнее, была ветренной до брака. Теперь она — как человек: слабая, стареющая и угрюмая. Но в храм её почему-то без вопросов пропускают.

Какое лицемерие.

Флёр входит через малые ворота сразу после того, как мачеха возвращается к семье.

Белые колонны, белый пол, белые потолки, белые одежды жрецов и огромные белые идолы Богини.

Около гроба стоит Императорская семья — брат Альбуса с женой и детьми, самые близкие друзья и любимый младший воспитанник, заплаканный л’лэард Поттер.

У самого же изголовья, как один из вечных идолов, возвышается Северус.

Он одет очень просто, в отличие от остальных присутствующих: так, как будто бы он несёт б _о_ льший траур, чем вся Империя.

Только взгляд у него всё тот же — злобный, хмурый и тяжелый от небывалого одиночества.

Через три дня его коронуют, и Флёр будет обязана обращаться к нему «Ваше Величество», кланяться и пресмыкаться, чувствуя жар — от стихии огня, что пышет лишь силой и могуществом.

Но это только через три дня.

А сейчас Флёр может даже и не поворачивать голову в его сторону.

Золотой гроб открыт.

Альбус лежит с закрытыми глазами и даже улыбкой на губах — будто умер во сне, где был неимоверно счастлив. И шея его скрыта дорогим платком с вышивкой в виде одних из самых древних символов их языка.

Делакур внимательно смотрит на Альбуса. Она телом здесь, но своей памятью там, где на неё глядели мёртвым взглядом глаза цвета летнего неба.

Ей жаль этого старика. Не хотела бы она умереть так же, как и он.

Флёр встаёт на колени со всей своей незаметной чужому глазу гордыней и, кланяясь, опираясь на ладони, прикасается горячим, липким от пота лбом к прохладному белому каменному полу.

Жмурится, тяжело выдыхает несколько раз. А после — встаёт и снова смотрит на серое лицо покойного Императора.

Распрямляет плечи, сжимает ладони в кулаки, разворачивается и выходит из храма Богини, в которую совсем-совсем не верит.

А когда ящеры выносят уже снова закрытый гроб из храма и ставят его посреди главной площади, и все саганы собираются кругом около этого же гроба на расстоянии примерно двадцати метров, Флёр снова вспоминает тот мёртвый взгляд Императора.

Мурашки пробегают по спине. Бедная Флёр ёжится, но не опускает взгляд: она выше этих глупых эмоций и ненужных чувств.

Старший же воспитанник лишь силой мысли зажигает небывалый огонь: тот оборачивается в огромный огненный столб, о котором упоминается в самой священной книге людей и который за считанные секунды, увеличиваясь в диаметре, поглощает золотой гроб, превращая вместе с ним и тело покойного Императора в то, что меньше пыли.

Многие саганы в адовом страхе живо отходят, семья и даже мачеха Флёр — тоже.

«И молнии ласкают землю, и небо будто разверзлось — и будто сами Боги ступают по этой пыли… И нет ничего прекраснее, чем видеть всё это», — думает Флёр, оставаясь на своём месте вопреки хриплым советам отца и почти удушающему жару.

Жарко. Кажется, что вот-вот — и пламя сожжёт её, непременно превратит в пепел. Но Делакур лишь с немым восхищением смотрит на огненный столб, а затем — опускает веки и чувствует всем своим существом, как всё живое и неживое содрогается от этой невероятной мощи, в силах которой затмить даже разум.

И Флёр именно сейчас понимает, почему большинство людей считают саган богами и безропотно, почти слепо поклоняются им.

* * *

Делакур в следующие три дня снятся странные сны о некрасивой черноволосой сагане-ветреннице, свободной от браслета-эскринаса.

Сагана эта, Сибрэйль, тайно летает, и эти полёты захватывают дух — Флёр во снах чувствует, как ветер ласкает лицо ветренницы, как свежесть дышит влагой и нежно касается её волос и кожи.

После этих снов Флёр долго не может прийти в себя. Внутри неё беснуется зверь, ищет любую лазейку, чтобы выбраться из своего заточения: зависть, скалясь, поднимает свою голову.

У Делакур нет больших белых крыльев за спиной, нет возможности хотя бы душой парить над землёй и чувствовать самыми кончиками пальцев свободу.

Она не может снять чёртов браслет и наконец ощутить желанную прохладу, не может вдохнуть полной грудью и не может увидеть всю красоту морей, обратившись всего на несколько мгновений пузырьками воздуха, что вечно гонимы сильными подводными течениями.

Флёр вязнет в бесконечных правилах, обычаях, своих же клятвах.

И, преисполненная глубоким разочарованием, она уже не верит в то, что когда-нибудь сможет выбраться из этого мёртвого болота.

* * *

Саганы-жрецы поют. Да так громко, что Флёр хочется заткнуть уши.

Неужели подобное, как они утверждают, может нравиться Богине?

Новый Император опускает голову, и главный жрец надевает ему на голову корону.

Корона красива: в ней камни всех цветов четырёх стихий, и светятся они самым прекрасным светом, который только может существовать. Но только вот проку-то от этой красоты, если лицо Императора с каждой новой секундой искажается от боли всё сильнее: свет от камней вытягивается и, образуя некий венец, впивается в кожу мелкими острыми иглами.

«Разумеется. Он ведь ещё не женился. Будь у него две или три стихии, ему бы не было так больно», — думает Флёр и смотрит на свой браслет.

Какова ирония. Чтобы не чувствовать боль или не терпеть неудачи, нужно всего лишь забрать у кого-то душу. Какая же малость — эта душа. Разве не важнее мир и спокойствие в Империи? Разве не нужно порадовать своих родителей? Разве можно быть такой безумной — желать вырвать, если потребуется с кровью и плотью, нагло отобранную душу?

Флёр переводит взгляд на искрящийся свет от камней, а после — снова на лицо Императора.

И чувствует внутри какое-то извращенное удовольствие.

* * *

— Это всего лишь дань прошлому, — говорит отец, отвечая на вопрос Габриэль. — Все саганы, ещё не вступившие в брак, считаются в каком-то смысле невестами Императора: одну из девушек он коронует. Поэтому эти саганы надевают на первый бал после коронации алые платья. Это традиция, милая.

Флёр стоит рядом, держа руки за спиной.

Она помнит, как величественно пламенел трон — истинный символ власти. А ещё она помнит, как Северус безжалостно душил Императора.

У всего на свете есть своя цена. Но даже если бы Флёр и пожертвовала всем, что имеет, она бы никогда не коснулась желаемого и кончиком пальца.

Она женщина. И она всегда будет в тени Императора, без души и без своей стихии.

Зато он будет править — подчинять миры огнём и её водой: её штормами будет вселять в души саган страх, её реками дарить народу прохладу и её душой жить.

— Флёр никогда не стать Императрицей, — твёрдо заявляет Габриэль, надменно смотря сестре прямо в глаза.

Делакур-старшая лишь самым уголком губ горько улыбается — верно, никогда. Только вот Габриэль не понимает по-настоящему почему. Пока не понимает.

Отец на это заявление младшей дочери лишь поджимает губы. Помолвка с л’лэардом Гойлом очень выгодна, но, разумеется, если его Флёр сможет завоевать расположение Императора… он будет только рад.

— Пути Богини неисповедимы, — вместо мужа мудро отвечает мачеха на слова Габриэль и протягивает старшей падчерице красивое простое тёмно-вишнёвое платье на тоненьких бретельках.

* * *

— Вы видели нас. И знали, что он был старшим воспитанником покойного Императора, — Флёр говорит это сухо, но смотрит мачехе в глаза.

В карете они снова едут одни во дворец: отец запретил Габриэль посещать первый бал после коронации, так сказать, в наказание за постоянную грубость по отношению к сестре.

— Да, — мачеха недолго молчит, а потом наклоняется и осторожно касается руки Флёр. — На моём месте вы поступили бы точно так же, поверьте. Вы красивы и умны. А деревня у моря или скал, глупый муж, соседи-белоручки… всё это будет душить вас.

Делакур душит запах крови и невидимые руки собственных оживших чувств — зависти, злобы, высокомерия, боли и отчаяния.

Но она отворачивается от мачехи и говорит:

— Вы правы.

* * *

Девушек немного. Всё же за Сезон этого года многие успели выйти замуж. А тех, кто достиг нужного возраста, но решил отложить на несколько лет замужество, и вовсе, может быть, десять.

Флёр кажется простушкой в своём скромном платье с незамысловатой причёской.

Но её это волнует мало.

Их, девушек, позвали в один из обширных садов дворца. А родителей и ближайших родственников отвели в дальние залы для гостей.

В саду не так душно, как в залах, но и это не заботит Флёр.

Делакур ощущает себя выцветшей вывеской. Её выжгли, выскребли из неё всё, что могло бы сделать её счастливой.

Зачем теперь всё это — страсть к жизни, желания, чувства, эмоции? Зачем, если пустота будет преобладает в её жизни? Да и зачем и вовсе тогда жить?

Император в чёрных одеждах сидит на стуле с твёрдой спинкой. Рядом с ним — мужчина с белыми длинными волосами, кажется, л’лэард Малфой и старик с голубыми глазами: брат покойного владыки.

Некоторые саганы сидят рядом с Императором — совсем-совсем близко и то говорят друг с другом, то пытаются вовлечь в беседу правителя, который, к слову, совершенно равнодушен к этим юным саганам: он редко перебрасывается фразами с мужчинами.

Флёр недолго смотрит на Северуса. И думает о том, что он чем-то всё же похож на неё. Эта твёрдость, этот взгляд и что-то внутри — не в сердце, в разуме…

Но только вот Флёр скована: она не может дышать, жить, с яростью цепляться за свободу, протестовать или смело идти против несправедливости. У неё лишь чувства, не приносящие счастья, и разочарование, превратившее прекрасные сны в ночные кошмары.

Делакур отворачивается.

Виновато ли в её скованности нежелание быть похожей на мать, получившей своё, но заплатившей за это высокую цену? Или общество, традиции, отец и страх слишком сильно давят на неё?

Наверное, и то, и другое.

Флёр ещё долго гуляет по большому саду, со слабым любопытством изучая те растения, что ещё не видела за эти три месяца, пока не замечает высокую тень за собой и не оборачивается.

— Л’лэарди, — поклон, ответный реверанс.

У Императора сейчас нет короны Четырёх стихий на голове: её носят только в особые дни, вроде Коронации или первом-последнем дне похода, при народе.

Но Флёр хочет снова увидеть этот бесконечно прекрасный венец, который причиняет лишь адовую боль: свобода, трон — всё, о чём она когда-то призрачно мечтала! — с жадностью впиваются кому-то другому в разум.

— Ваше Величество, — её голос очень сух.

Делакур кажется всё это игрой, чем-то ненастоящим, бесцветным: они, будучи с правителем кем-то вроде друзей, не могут даже пожать друг другу руки — это запрещено, это не принято.

— Здравствуйте, Флёр.

— Здравствуйте, Ваше Величество.

Но Император глядит Делакур в глаза, и на мгновение — всего на одно мгновение — ей кажется, будто он, несмотря на все свои ужасающие разум и сердце пороки, понимает её лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

Флёр кажется так, потому что Император протягивает ей руку, как равной себе, а она — пожимает её.


	6. Глава пятая. Гладиаторы

Они общаются с Северусом совсем не так, как прежде. Флёр более холодна и сдержанна: она почти ничего не говорит, больше молчит, слушает и наблюдает за другими саганами.

Но на то есть свои причины: прежде она не видела, как он жестоко убил своего названного отца.

И прежде он не был Императором.

Да, она не хотела, чтобы жрецы оставили ее в числе невест — всего двенадцати саган, одну из которых Император должен, обязан короновать.

Это всё ведь уже не дань традиции, как говорил когда-то её отец, — это ловушка, придуманная существами с крохотными мозгами.

Но почему ловушка? И почему Флёр сама не хотела этой чести, этого положения, этого утешения для своей измученной ужасным голодом гордыни?

Да потому что Флёр каждый раз, когда смотрит на Северуса, вспоминает мёртвый взгляд Альбуса. Потому что разочарование сожгло её желание жить, наслаждаясь жизнью. И потому что осознание реальности выбило из неё весь дух: пригнуло к чёрной земле и заставило задыхаться пылью пустых надежд.

Флёр — вода. Ей бы почувствовать настоящую прохладу, отчаянно желанное спокойствие и глухую тишину.

Но вместо этого её обжигают в прямом смысле этого слова: кажется, будто в тех местах, где Император касается её, появляются ожоги — настоящие по ощущениям, но никому, увы, не видимые.

— Это из-за стихии. Вода борется с огнём, а огонь — с водой, — тихо и грустно говорит догадливая мачеха после очередного бала.

«Лужица пытается потушить пламя, хватающее злыми языками облака в небе? Какая гадкая ирония!» — порой думает Делакур, смотря на Императора, от которого веет силой, могуществом, жёсткостью и… будто осязаемой жестокостью.

Тупик. Флёр в лабиринте, из которого она не может найти выход.

Делакур злится и ненавидит, жалеет и сострадает, горюет и молча всё понимает, всхлипывает и сжимает ладони в кулаки, мечтает и тут же хоронит свои мечты.

Ей бы родиться в другую эпоху, когда саганы были равны — и мужчины, и женщины — и когда никто из них не верил в эту мерзкую Богиню, а полагался лишь на свои силы.

Почему мерзкую? Да потому что разве Богиня может завидовать саганам-женщинам — ничтожным, в сравнении с ней, девицам? И разве она может желать, чтобы тот дар, который она же и дала всем своим детям, отбирался у одних и отдавался другим? Разве совершенное существо может быть таким… жестоким?

Вот Флёр и не верит в эту Богиню — жестокую, равнодушную, мстительную.

Они все — и родители, и невесты, и Император, и его приближённые — снова сейчас в саду.

Они сидят по своим местам, едят, пьют, тихо переговариваются между собой и с жадным интересом смотрят на танцовщиц.

Танцовщицы красиво двигают руками, мягко переступают с пяток на носки. На их красивые тела надет лёгкий полупрозрачный шифон: алый, сиреневый, ярко-голубой, бирюзовый, золотой и салатовый.

Яркие, быстрые, соблазнительные — они кружатся всё быстрее и быстрее; развевающиеся длинные рукава их одеяний похожи на закатные лучи.

Это люди.

Дочери богатых людей много лет учатся, чтобы так танцевать. Так танцевать перед ними — саганами, богами, деспотами и бессердечными существами в одном лице.

Их же Богиня такая — так отчего же им быть другими? Во что ведь верит существо, тем оно и является.

Флёр неприятно.

Она молчит и старается не смотреть на танцовщиц: её взгляд направлен на ножку хрустального бокала с алкоголем, что она держит в руках.

Всё это такое пустое, что хочется встать и перекроить весь этот мир, пусть и не имея на это никакого права.

И, казалось бы, трон мог бы помочь в этом. Но… трон — это всего лишь золото. Теперь Флёр понимает.

Закат пышет маревом самых разных и самых прекрасных оттенков красного.

Делакур не видит, как её лица мягко касается один из тёплых широких красных лучей.

Не видит, как её волосы становятся похожи цветом на раскалённое железо и как хрусталь бокала, который она держит в руках, по-своему отражает нежно-алый луч и переносит его огненный свет, похожий на блеск драгоценных камней, на её лебединую шею.

А ещё… Ещё Делакур не видит, как на неё смотрит Император — так, словно она сама и есть пламя, пышущее жаром и хватающее своими злыми языками облака в небе.

* * *

— Вы верите в любовь, Флёр?

Из-за всего того, что чувствует Флёр в последние дни, вопрос, заданный Северусом, заставляет её сильно удивиться: она даже не сдерживается и приподнимает брови, поворачиваясь к нему лицом к лицу.

«Не шутит. Смотрит прямо и с серьёзным взглядом».

Делакур вся бледнеет и от чувства злобы, мигом охватившего её, начинает нервно мять в руках свой белый платок.

Она не знает, что ответить: правду, полуправду или ложь. А молчать никак нельзя.

— Смотря что вы подразумеваете под словом «любовь», — Делакур удаётся хотя бы не выплюнуть, словно яд, эту фразу, а просто сказать её слишком быстро и отрывисто.

Император тихо вздыхает, берёт со стола бокал с шипучим алкогольным напитком и делает небольшой глоток, после возвращая бокал на место.

У него щёки не краснеют, если он выпьет даже целых десять бутылок крепкого вина — Флёр это знает, наблюдала за этим множество раз.

— Я говорю о чувстве, которое подталкивает к принесению различных жертв ради блага другого существа, Флёр.

Делакур смотрит на Императора очень внимательно, а тот глядит куда-то вперёд — наблюдает не то за придворными, не то за слугами; по его впалым щекам ходят желваки.

Флёр догадывается, почему Северус спросил её о вере в любовь.

Он встретил её — красивую, умную, но ужасно одинокую — будучи и сам по сути очень одиноким саганом.

Вместе они провожали рассвет, вместе обсуждали ситуацию в стране, вместе скупо улыбались и тихо грустили.

Северус учил Флёр всю неделю танцевать сложный танец под красивую музыку, доносившуюся из малого зала, чтобы она смогла после угодить отцу — станцевать перед всем двором с неуклюжим Гойлом.

Флёр однажды подарила Северусу его простенький портрет на жёлтом кусочке пергамента — не в знак благодарности, а просто потому, что ей захотелось что-то ему подарить.

Северус делился своими знаниями о прошлом, о врачевании, о политике и о многом другом. А Флёр — слушала и часто сдержанно спорила с ним, основываясь на своих собственных знаниях и убеждениях.

— Император любит тебя, — в один из самых жарких дней зло сказала Габриэль, с недовольством и завистью смотря на родную сестру.

Сестра в её глазах была недостойна любви Императора. Ведь Флёр злопамятная, честолюбивая, чрезмерно гордая. Ведь у Флёр нет сердца — так за что же её любить?

А Делакур, жеманно улыбнувшись, тогда отвернулась от Габриэль. Но про себя подумала, с силой сжав ладони в кулаки: «Это не любовь. Это — падение».

— Нет, я не верю в любовь, Ваше Величество, — наконец бесстрастно отвечает Флёр, переводя холодный взгляд на мачеху.

Мачеха строго и сдержанно разговаривает с Габриэль, у которой всё лицо красное — видно, дорогой Делакур-младшей не нравится, что эта женщина поучает её при всех.

У жены отца всё тот же простой вкус, всё те же мягкие волосы, всегда заплетённые в замысловатые причёски, и всё те же слишком проницательные глаза.

Но только вот Флёр видит мачеху сейчас какой-то другой: не то слишком близкой, не то слишком далёкой — и будто бы от этого родной.

Северус долго ничего не говорит Флёр и даже не смотрит в её сторону. А потом внезапно заставляет всего несколькими словами Делакур-старшую словно окаменеть:

— Пример вашей матери не доказывает то, что любовь может быть только эгоистичной, л’лэарди Делакур.

— Не вам судить мою мать.

Только Флёр знает всё о своей матери. Только она понимает, как тяжело было Аполлин жить, не чувствуя своей стихии, и как тяжело ей было осознавать, что она нелюбима ни мужем, ни даже собственными детьми.

Злость Флёр гаснет в одно мгновение, словно умирающая лампада. А плечи — понуро опускаются.

И памятью она в этот момент там, где мать прощалась с ней — не словом, лишь взглядом.

Флёр сглатывает. У неё на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.

Делакур-старшая поспешно встаёт со своего места, незаметно поправляя совсем немного задравшееся длинное платье: она не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь видел, как она плачет.

Музыканты перестают играть, и все гости сразу обращают на нее свои немилосердные взгляды. И складывается такое впечатление, будто Флер уже давным-давно стала Императрицей.

Тишина, красное лицо Габриэль и светлые-светлые глаза мачехи.

Комок в горле, страх, духота и боль.

Чьё-то кресло отодвигается, и Флёр по звуку понимает, что Император тоже встал.

А следом за Императором, как того и требуют традиции, встают и все остальные л’лэарди и л’лэарды.

Делакур ощущает себя глупой.

— Что с вами, Флёр? Если мои слова оскорбили вас, я приношу извинения. У меня не было намерения сделать вам больно.

Взгляд Северуса жжёт спину Флёр. Но она не оборачивается — лишь снова сглатывает и глухим голосом бросает через плечо:

— Мне просто нехорошо, Ваше Величество. Мне нужно отдохнуть. В одиночестве, Ваше Величество.

* * *

Флёр смотрит на своё отражение в колеблющейся водной глади.

И думает о том, что, может быть, Габриэль и права: может, у неё — такой непонимающей, гордой и эгоистичной — и вправду нет сердца.

Слёзы давно высохли.

А голова гудит, глаза опухли, и тело бьет дрожь, будто Флёр чем-то больна.

Этот садик, где Флёр совсем недавно тихо всхлипывала, а после — умывалась прохладной водой, вовсе не тот, в котором Делакур впервые встретилась с Императором.

Этот садик другой, самый дальний и, пожалуй, самый заброшенный.

Здесь фонтан, что почти и не работает, низенькая серая скамейка и кусты нежных белых роз.

И здесь тихо — музыка из залов почти не слышна.

Делакур поднимает голову и замечает мачеху — та подходит к ней, садится рядом на парапет и пытается неловко обнять.

У мачехи руки тёплые, губы алые, и пахнет она почему-то солёными бризом.

— Вам уже лучше? — спрашивает она, и Флёр, коротко усмехнувшись, кивает.

— Император недоволен?

— Скорее, расстроен.

Делакур снова кивает. Поднимает голову и смотрит в безоблачное небо.

«Красиво. У мамы были глаза этого же цвета», — думает Флёр, кривя губы в грустной улыбке.

* * *

— Мы благодарим вас за вашу доброту и понимание, Ваше Величество, — мачеха приседает в реверансе, а Флёр чопорно повторяет за ней.

Габриэль же, стоя позади старших родственников, просто коротко и почти незаметно склоняет голову перед правителем: она недовольна тем, что мачеха прощает абсолютно всё её мерзкой сестре, а ей — совершенно ничего.

— Вся ваша семья будет присутствовать на турнире? — почти резко спрашивает Северус, быстрым внимательным взглядом мазнув по лицу Флёр.

— К большому сожалению, нет, Ваше Величество. При всём уважении к вам и к традициям нашей Империи, мой муж, к сожалению, не сможет посетить турнир. Ему необходимо поскорее навестить брата, что живёт, как вам известно, вдали от столицы. Тот в довольно плачевном состоянии: лекари говорят, что ему осталось меньше трех дней.

Мачеха не запинается и не краснеет. Она говорит красиво, почти равнодушно, с истинным достоинством — так, словно она жила при дворе с малых лет.

— Выражаю искренние соболезнования вашей семье, л’лэарди Делакур.

Флёр вдруг поднимает на Императора свой проницательный взгляд; её красивые серёжки от резкого движения громко звякают.

Северус задушил названного отца собственными руками. Но её он касается всегда очень осторожно и нежно.

Северус редко улыбается. А когда и улыбается — то самыми уголками ровных тонких губ.

Северус одинок. И от одиночества, пожалуй, и жесток.

«А у него… у него есть сердце?» — самой себе задаёт вопрос Флёр, грустно смотря на Императора и совершенно неосознанно прижимая руку с браслетом-эскринасом к груди.

* * *

Отец печален. Но смотрит он на Флёр с отеческой гордостью и нежностью.

— Моя красавица, — говорит он и осторожно обнимает далёкую от любых проявлений родственных чувств Флёр. — Моя умница.

Делакур, поборовшись с самой собой всего несколько мгновений, неловко приобнимает отца в ответ.

Тепло. Она чувствует тепло и какую-то давно позабытую нежность внутри.

И запах. Запах свежеиспечённого хлеба, лаванды и корицы — запах детства.

— Возвращайтесь скорее, — с уважением просит Флёр, отстранившись. — И скажите дяде, что я… никогда не забуду его.

Отец кивает и заправляет Флёр за ухо светлую прядку, что наглым образом посмела выбиться из строгого пучка.

— Я скажу, Флёр. Обязательно скажу. — И улыбается одновременно и радостно, и грустно.

* * *

— Это несправедливо! Флёр будет сидеть в Императорской ложе, а мы… здесь!

Габриэль морщит носик и презрительно смотрит на простые скамьи, расположенные примерно на середине зрительских мест в огромной арене.

Мачеха строго глядит на младшую падчерицу и держит себя в руках, чтобы не накричать, не ударить, не назвать Габриэль пустышкой.

Мачеха поджимает губы, и Делакур-младшая отводит яростный взгляд, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

Жена отца всегда такая. Всегда слишком сильно давит.

«Она даже хуже, чем Флёр», — с ненавистью думает Габриэль, уже садясь на чёртову твёрдую скамью.

Делакур-старшая благоразумно молчит и не в вмешивается в этот момент воспитания своей сестры. Мачеха поворачивается к ней, кладёт руку на плечо, самыми уголками губ мягко улыбается и говорит:

— Не пейте много. Иначе воспоминания о первом турнире в честь нового Императора будут смутными.

* * *

Кровь. На песке много крови.

Крики, восторженные крики одурманенной зрелищем толпы.

Доспехи, все в грязи и пыли, золотые и медные.

Перекошенные лица мёртвых побеждённых. Перекошенные лица живых победителей.

Флёр с силой сжимает в руке цветок, подаренный Императором, пока тот не видит.

Цветок без шипов — Северус наверняка позаботился о том, чтобы шипы слуги убрали и оставили лишь мягкость алых лепестков для юной девы.

Флёр чувствует сожаление: ей бы хотелось сейчас уколоться и увидеть свою кровь, похожую на ту, что капает с мечей сильных саган.

Император снова садится рядом и что-то говорит Делакур на ухо. Та не слышит. Она смотрит, как меч вонзается очередному несчастному сагану в грудь, и представляет почему-то себя на месте этого побеждённого. Она так же бы хрипела? Её взгляд так же бы блуждал? Её колени так же бы подгибались?

— Флёр, — Северус касается её ладони, и Делакур сразу поворачивается к нему.

Кожа под пальцами Императора жжётся. Но никто этого не видит — даже сама Делакур, она может только чувствовать.

— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество. Что вы сказали?

Северус не убирает руку. Флёр больно.

— Какой род милее вашему сердцу? — Делакур в непонимании приподнимает левую бровь и взглядом просит пояснить. — Вы не надели никакого шнурка или ленты.

Разумеется. Цвета шнурков или лент, которые юные л’лэарди надевали в дни турниров, обозначали их расположение к какой-либо знатной семье. А эти семьи, в свою очередь, иногда отправляли по одному своему сыну на арену для участия в турнире.

Занятный и довольно кровавый, как видно по песку и металлу, обычай.

— Если бы у меня был брат, моему сердцу был бы милее род Делакур, Ваше Величество.

Император ничего не отвечает. Только позволяет почти незаметной усмешке тянуть губы. А потом, вдруг перестав улыбаться, говорит:

— У вас очень красивый цвет глаз, Флёр. Цвет моря.

Флёр кратко приподнимает уголки губ и переводит взгляд на арену.

Убитого уже убрали, а выжившего — от души воспели и живо отправили в лазарет.

* * *

Известие приходит, когда Делакур-старшая находится не во дворце, а в их съёмном домике.

Она сидит в саду и увлечённо читает одну из древних книг, повествующих о прекрасной стихии ветра.

И поэтому для нее саган в белых одеждах и с виноватым взглядом будто вырастает из-под земли.

— Л’лэард Лавгуд, рада вас видеть, — оторвавшись от книги и отложив её на столик, удивлённо говорит Флёр.

За плечом л’лэарда Лавгуда стоит её мачеха — ссутулившаяся, дрожащая и ужасно бледная.

Флёр видит жену отца такой впервые.

— Что-то случилось? — встревоженно спрашивает Делакур и внимательно смотрит водяному сагану в лицо.

Ксенофилиус прикрывает веки, делает глубокий глоток свежего утреннего воздуха и ровно говорит, смотря куда угодно, но только не в глаза дочери своего лучшего друга:

— Вашего отца больше нет в живых. Несчастный случай.

Мир Флёр в одно короткое мгновение умирает — его погребает под собой огромная волна чувств и эмоции.


	7. Глава шестая. Золото дураков

Флёр не чувствует даже прежней боли, когда Император касается её ладоней своими, когда целует куда-то в висок или неловко обнимает за плечи.

На её щеках высохшие дорожки слёз, она болезненно-бледна. Флер уже несколько часов сидит в саду неподвижно, положив сцепленные в замок руки на колени.

Её умный взгляд направлен в никуда.

Флёр думает об иронии жизни.

Только она начала тянуться к семье, только простила мать, только наконец приняла мачеху, как лишилась отца — того, от кого веяло её безоблачным детством.

Она никогда не была ласковой с ним, никогда лишний раз не разговаривала с ним или не обнимала его. Никогда не смотрела на него так же, как и он на неё. И никогда не была действительно хорошей дочерью.

Делакур чувствует вину.

У неё трясутся руки. Ей больно дышать.

Её причёска испортилась, ветер разметал распущенные волосы по плечам. На шее выступили красные пятна, и руки покрылись мурашками от холода.

«Отец».

У него были светлые волосы и очень добрые глаза. Всегда немногословный, всегда гордящийся ею — копией женщины, когда-то предавшего его. Всегда любящий её.

«Папа».

Делакур чувствует, что снова начинает плакать. Она закрывает лицо ладонями и сгибается. Резко вдыхает и выдыхает, зажмуривается.

Больно. Больно в груди — там, где у неё, как она думала, нет сердца.

Что ей теперь делать?

Теперь, когда наследство перейдёт дальнему родственнику, которого Флёр и в глаза-то не видела?

Теперь, когда привычная жизнь рассыпалась в прах, обратилась в ничто?

Теперь, когда горе затмевает даже способность мыслить ясно?

Как заставить Габриэль слушаться её?

Как вытащить мачеху из пучины отчаяния?

И как самой не сгинуть в ней же?

Она не справится.

Она одна, и на руке вьётся цепью браслет-эскринас. У неё нет крыльев за спиной, нет огня в ладонях, нет мощи земли или воды.

Она — сагана и зависит от этого общества больше, чем даже самый бедный и немощный человек.

На Флёр накатывают волнами новые воспоминания.

_Мать, учившая её читать, и отец, качавший на качелях у самого оврага._

_Сестра, пытавшаяся ей как-нибудь досадить, как это обычно делают младшие сестры, но любящая ее по-своему._

_Мачеха, глядевшая на неё своим проницательным взглядом и действительно искренне улыбавшаяся ей._

_Жёлтое пушистое поле пшеницы, ласковое море, высокие скалы, прозрачное озеро и плакучие ярко-зелёные ивы._

_Белые стены, царапинки на дверях, древние книги, пыль на обложках, шелест страниц. Поделки, рисунки, большие окна, простые сарафаны и разрисованный детский ночник._

_Запах свежести, бриза, красок. Лаванды, роз и корицы. И ещё — тёплого мягкого хлеба._

_Её дом._

Флёр открывает глаза и убирает руки от лица.

Северус всё ещё перед ней — он сидит, кажется, на корточках, и едва касается руками её коленей. И смотрит на неё — такую сломанную, будто изуродованную, такую… несчастную.

Он что-то говорит — наверное, что-то утешающее и ободряющее, но Делакур не слышит. Она протягивает дрожащую ладонь к его лицу и аккуратно заправляет чёрную прядку волос за ухо.

И улыбается только губами — не глазами.

* * *

Делакур стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене. Дверь рядом совсем немного приоткрыта, и от щели видна только тоненькая полоска света.

Делакур слушает, о чём говорят наедине Император и её мачеха.

— Смерть Джона — большой удар для всей нашей семьи, но для Флёр это… — мачеха делает паузу и горестно вздыхает. — Даже не знаю, как описать. Она очень любила отца, хотя и не считала должным показывать свою любовь. Надеюсь, что со временем боль от утраты хоть немного угаснет.

Флёр обнимает себя за плечи и покорно опускает голову, признавая: да, действительно любила. «Лгала я и себе, и вам, Ваше Величество, когда говорила, что не верю в это чувство».

— Ваша падчерица, л’лэарди Делакур, обладает огромной силой духа. Она будет жить ради семьи, совершенно не показывая своего горя. Это не равнодушие или нежелание проявлять свои чувства, нет. Это — любовь. И именно благодаря ей — этой сильной искренней любви — боль от утраты отца постепенно утихнет.

Всхлипы. Мачеха плачет.

Флёр, оттолкнувшись от стены, на мгновение замирает: оборачивается и внимательно смотрит на полоску света.

И гадает, не войти ли ей внутрь, не утешить ли жену отца, так похожую на неё саму. И перестать быть тенью, лишь отголоском той женщины, о которой так восхищённо говорит сейчас Северус.

Делакур тяжело сглатывает, отворачивается и бесшумно идёт к лестнице.

* * *

Флёр не может уснуть. Но она не смотрит на пейзаж за окном, не пишет странные стихи, не читает древние дорогие книги, как это делала в ночь, когда объявили о смерти Императора — она просто лежит в прохладной постели, глядит в потолок.

Узоры на нём Флёр уже давно изучила.

Цветы, цветы, орнаменты, краска.

Фиалковый, синий, белый.

Ничего вычурного. Или несуразного.

Отец любил что-то такое — не слишком богатое, но и не слишком бедное, не слишком прекрасное, но и не слишком уж ужасное.

Он и сам был таким — серым.

А Флёр? Флёр — она какая?

Категоричная, жёсткая, твёрдая? Искренняя, открытая, пугливая? Понимающая, хитрая, сильная?

Делакур переворачивается на бок.

Она не знает, какая она.

В доме тихо. Все давно уже спят. Или делают вид, будто спят.

Делакур встаёт с постели и подходит к зеркалу. Долго смотрит на своё отражение и молчит.

Душно. Одиноко. Больно.

Будто чьи-то невидимые руки стискивают горло и душат, душат.

И браслет-эскринас вьётся тонкой цепью на бледном запястье и не даёт сделать и шаг в сторону.

Флёр молчит. Но, кажется, если бы она наконец закричала, то настоящая Богиня проснулась бы от своего вечного сна и освободила бы своё измученное дитя — подарила бы Флёр желанную свободу, не пролив и капли чужой крови.

* * *

Делакур решает сбежать в одно короткое мгновение — тогда, когда солнце полностью восходит.

Она заходит в комнату мачехи и замечает, что та не ночевала здесь.

Флёр быстро находит шкатулку с украшениями и, слегка замешкавшись, кладёт туда перстень с маленькой запиской.

Перстень этот — самое ценное украшение из всех драгоценностей их семьи. С сапфирами и алмазами, он красивый, очень красивый. Он светится в лучах солнца, словно нечто необыкновенное и нереальное.

Его подарил Флёр Северус, сказав, что тот достался ему от покойной матери.

Делакур прикрывает глаза на пару секунд, а затем почти сбегает из комнаты.

«Продайте его, если меня казнят. И бегите на Восток», — значится в той маленькой записке её рукой.

* * *

Она отпрашивается у мачехи на прогулку и прячет в глубоких карманах лёгкого летнего платьица серьги с рубинами — те, что достались от матери, — и столовый нож.

В саду она крадется мимо заночевавшего в их доме Императора так, чтобы он не заметил её. А после, когда уже отходит от дома на приличное расстояние, бросает в высокую траву пустую корзинку, в которую должна была положить выпечку, побывав на прогулке в булочной.

Флёр не оглядывается — она шумно дышит и бежит со всех ног, будто за ней гонится целая стая чёрных ящеров. Бежит, подобрав подолы голубого платьица и заодно крепко держа нож за рукоятку сквозь тонкую ткань шифона.

Отец снял дом на самой окраине столицы: здесь нет ни души, и всё тянутся до самого горизонта полосы высоких тополей да заросли тёмно-зелёной травы.

Делакур, остановившись, ищет хоть какое-то неприметное место в тени одного из тополей.

Флёр всё ещё старается перевести дыхание, когда подходит к дереву и касается его рукой. Она оседает на пыльную землю и опирается спиной о шершавый ствол.

Она достаёт нож из кармана не сразу: то дотрагивается до пыльной сухой земли, то прикрывает веки и откидывает голову назад, то зажмуривается и вспоминает былое.

Нужно избавиться от браслета-эскринаса. Хоть Делакур и знает, что по слухам этот браслет могут снять и надеть только жрецы Богини, она надеется, что сможет сделать это и сама.

Делакур просовывает тонкий нож в зазор между кожей и браслетом, затем с силой тянет холодное оружие на себя.

Цепь браслета рвётся, и на мгновение сердце Флёр наполняется счастьем: вот она — свобода! Но затем ее охватывает горестное разочарование: концы разорванной цепи срастаются сами по себе в считанные секунды.

А потом браслет словно сужается: зазор между кожей и цепью с каждым мгновением всё уменьшается и уменьшается. И в конце концов Флёр начинает чувствовать сильную боль — там, где руку сдавливает, словно змея, браслет-эскринас, конечность будто опустили в кипяток.

Делакур стискивает зубы и, наплевав на всё, вновь проделывает те же манипуляции с ножом, но в разы быстрее и ожесточённее.

Всё повторяется. Но боль сразу же усиливается и становится почти невыносимой.

Флёр отбрасывает нож в сторону и зажимает рот ладонью.

Вместо болезненного крика слышно только громкое мычание.

Перед глазами всё плывёт, но Флёр старается быть в сознании. Постепенно боль, как и внезапные судороги, проходит.

Злые слёзы блестят в глазах, но Делакур зажмуривается — не позволяет чувствам взять вверх.

Она наконец решилась. Она не отступится. Только не теперь.

Жарко. Пот льёт с висков и лба. Платье всё мокрое. И кровь на руке, где браслет-эскринас — то ли от случайных порезов, то ли из-за браслета.

Нужно попробовать что-то другое.

Флёр находит камень и с его помощью пытается разорвать цепь эскринаса.

Не выходит. Всё снова повторяется. А тело будто наливается свинцом.

Огонь? Может, огонь расплавит эту гадкую вещь? Но у Флёр нет возможности сейчас разжечь огонь. К тому же, говорят, что эскринас огнеупорный — носят же его и огненные.

Отрезать руку чуть ниже локтя? Делакур, тяжело дыша, смотрит на отброшенный в сторону нож. Эта идея сейчас не кажется Делакур безумной — настолько она устала жить так, как она жила всё это время.

Флёр даже тянется за ножом, а потом вспоминает один известный случай: Нарциссе Малфой в юности из-за теракта оторвало руку, а браслет не пришлось заменять — тот просто, словно паразит, успел вовремя «захватить» другую руку.

Что ещё? Флёр не может придумать.

У неё трясутся руки. У неё, кажется, даже озноб.

Был ли кто-то в истории, кто обрёл эту чёртову свободу? Ведь не может же быть такого, чтобы все саганы были такими же забитыми, как и Делакур-старшая?! Ведь должен существовать способ уничтожить эскринас! Должна найтись хоть какая-то лазейка, позволяющая обойти ритуал жрецов!

А потом на Флёр опускается понимание: она не чувствовала стихию не из-за цепи-браслета, а из-за чего-то другого. Ведь разве могут металлические оковы удержать душу? Душу, которая не принадлежит порой даже её владельцу.

Ритуал. Всё дело в нём? Делакур точно знает, что для ритуала нужен жрец — такой же стихийник, как и сагана, с которой снимают браслет или надевают. Но почему именно тот же стихийник?

Флёр обнимает колени руками и снова думает о том, о чём другие саганы и думать не смеют.

Получается, жрецы могут забрать силу на много-много лет и куда-то или в кого-то её поместить? Или могут заглушить на время?

В чём же чёртов секрет?!

Флёр сжимает зубы, откидывает голову назад. У неё внутри — в самом сердце — полыхает и сжигает всё на своём пути невидимое пламя.

Как ей выбраться из этой западни?

Как перестать чувствовать удушающий жар? Как перестать ненавидеть жрецов, Богиню, саган и саму себя? Как стать кем-то, кто был бы по-настоящему свободным — свободным от боли, ненависти, гнева, обиды, зависти, горя, мерзкого одиночества?

В браслете ли дело? В ритуале ли? В троне ли? Или в ней — в самой Флёр?

Делакур вся съёживается и кажется себе в этот момент ужасно маленькой и незначительной.

У неё перед глазами проносится её мечта: уничтоженный эскринас, бушующая сила стихии — свобода для души, побег из этой страны и светлое будущее Флёр.

Но за всем этим она видит и иное: как её сестру, пусть и такую… чужую, клюёт общество, как Габриэль бунтует против этого и ей отрубают голову; как мачеха умирает в муках и безумии от горя; и как Император Северус мучает какую-нибудь женщину, очень похожую на Флер, как повергает Империю в омут боли, обиды и непроглядного отчаяния.

Делакур глотает слёзы.

Если она по-настоящему решится, она избавится от эскринаса — Делакур знает себя. Но стоит ли оно того? И действительно ли это то, что нужно на самом деле Флёр, чтобы быть счастливой?

Флёр помнит, как ей было больно, когда мать покинула её. Как она закрылась от всего мира и погрузилась в размышления о власти разума над чувствами, о полной и безоговорочной победе мысли над эмоциями.

Для чего свобода, когда ты стала ничтожнее пыли — предала любимых, оставила их в злую минуту и обрекла на погибель?

И что же любовь, если не жертва?

Делакур закрывает глаза. И думает, что, может быть, как раз в этой жертве и заключается настоящая свобода.

* * *

— Л’лэарди Флёр ещё отдыхает? — спокойно спрашивает Император и смотрит на женщину прямо, открыто.

А та, вся дрожа, поворачивается к нему и незаметно прячет за спиной найденный перстень с запиской, написанной рукой её падчерицы. Прерывисто вздыхает, поправляет волосы свободной рукой и тихо говорит, прикрыв глаза:

— Нет. Она пожелала прогуляться в одиночестве. Я позволила.

Жена покойного Делакура поднимает веки и теперь смотрит на правителя в ответ. И дышит уже спокойно и даже не дрожит.

Северус кивает и уходит. А сагана шумно выдыхает и без сил опускается в кресло.

В ладони она всё ещё сжимает то, что оставила им Флёр. Дышать тяжело, а на плечи будто опускается невыносимая ноша. В тревоге пальцы потирают костяшки рук. И хочется не то плакать, не то кричать.

Флёр.

Мягкость голоса и жестокость слова. Нежная поступь и острые черты лица. Чувство справедливости и неизменная гордыня. Отчаяние и злоба. Жестокий взгляд и слёзы. Разум и сердце. Дождь и пламя. Вода и огонь.

Сможет ли она сбежать? Не увидит ли её мачеха смерть падчерицы? Или всё забудется, как холод или жара? А может, это всё — просто выдумка? Звёздная пыль былого?

Женщина не знает. Но вопреки разуму ей верится, что Флёр уже где-то рядом с границей.

* * *

Габриэль, заплаканная и сутулая, смотрит на Императора: тот сидит к ней боком, пьёт чай и глядит в сторону сада. На террасе прохладно, и Габриэль кутается в тёплую шаль.

Их правитель совершенно некрасив, по мнению Делакур-младшей: худощавый, чересчур высокий, с большим носом и странными глазами. Но он умный и, кажется, справедливый. Ничего другого Делакур-младшая о нём не знает, но это её не злит, ведь ничего другого она и не должна знать.

— Иногда я думаю о том, что Флёр похожа на тень: сейчас незначительную, даже какую-то убогую, и вдруг — огромную и до жути страшную, — начинает Габриэль, отворачиваясь от Императора и теперь внимательно рассматривая края своей расписанной сложными узорами чашки с чаем. — Она ненавидит, когда кто-то напоминает ей о матери. И в тоже время бережёт в нашем доме любую оставшуюся от неё вещь. У нет сердца, но она может плакать. Нет воли, но она может заставить одним только взглядом замолчать. — Делакур-младшая поджимает губы, делая долгую паузу. А потом продолжает: — Я часто молю Богиню, чтобы она сделала Флёр другой. Но Богиня, как говорят эти… люди, глуха к моим просьбам. Почему? Неужели я прошу о чём-то неправильном? — Габриэль говорит совершенно искренне. Она поднимает голову и заглядывает в глаза Императору, который внимательно смотрит на неё своими странными глазами в этот момент. — Ведь если бы моя сестра была другой, всем было бы легче — даже вам.

Делакур-младшая жадно ищет на лице правителя хоть какую-то эмоцию, подтверждающую его согласие.

Но Император по-прежнему молчит, его лицо бесстрастно. Он отворачивается.

И Габриэль ссутуливается еще больше, едва удерживая в дрожащих руках чашку с чаем.

В чём она неправа? Все ведь должны меняться, должны становиться лучше. Так чем же её мысль плоха? Жить так, как живут все, удобно. Зачем же мечтать о чём-то другом — непонятном и несбыточном? Зачем что-то менять — пусть даже только в своём разуме?

Габриэль не понимает. Уходит с террасы в дом и думает об отце, матери. О Богине, другой Флёр и другом Императоре. О полях, золоте и троне.

А небо в эти часы медленно заволакивают тучи — огромные, страшные, как те тени, что видела Габриэль в своих кошмарах.

Ветер громко воет, неожиданный гром заставляет стекло окон дрожать.

И потом в жаркой солнечной столице начинается сильный дождь — неумолимый, недосягаемый и абсолютно чуждый.

* * *

Флёр вся мокрая. Ей холодно, но она не поднимается на террасу.

Ее рука с браслетом обожжена и покрыта кровоточащими порезами — и вряд ли это удастся как-то скрыть.

Делакур-старшая смотрит на дом, в окнах которого горит жёлтый свет, и слабо улыбается. Подставляет лицо дождю и не дрожит от страха перед могучим громом и ядовито-яркими молниями.

И протягивает руки для объятий, когда мачеха почти выбегает из дома и порывисто направляется к ней, пачкая в грязи своё элегантное платье и дорогие туфли.

И тихо говорит, уткнувшись в плечо мачехе, которая нежно гладит её по мокрым волосам, прижимая к себе:

— Мама.

* * *

Флёр смотрит одно короткое мгновение Северусу прямо в глаза, а затем опускает голову.

Тяжесть. Корона неимоверно тяжёлая; она клонит к холодному белому мраморному полу. Но Флёр — вопреки этому — выпрямляется во весь рост и поворачивается к теперь уже и её народу.

Жрецы и саганы в благоговении опускаются перед ней на колени. Все — даже самые старые.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Императрицей станет старшая из дочерей покойного л’лэарда Делакура: уж очень явно правитель выказывал ей своё расположение.

Храм сияет золотом и сверкает хрусталём. Скульптуры Богини кажутся живыми: мрамор смотрит, мрамор подаёт руку, мрамор улыбается…

Вечерние мягкие лучи проникают в главный зал сквозь витражные стекла и освещают то жрецов, то саган, то Императора и Императрицу.

Мачеха, тоже склонив голову перед падчерицей, держит Габриэль за руку. Та же исподтишка смотрит на сестрицу.

Флёр выглядит воистину как Императрица: взгляд холодных глаз, безупречная осанка, сжатые в одну тонкую линию губы, одеяние и корона, инкрустированные сапфирами и алмазами.

И вся освещённая солнцем, словно живая бело-голубая звезда.

Тишина. В главном храме Богини стоит почти осязаемая тишина: ни треска пламени, ни шелеста листьев, ни шёпота, ни даже шороха ткани. Штиль.

Делакур-старшая делает один шаг вперёд, ощущая тяжесть всех этих ненужных драгоценностей.

Она незаметно для других дрожит. Ей жарко и неудобно во всех этих царских одеяниях — снять бы их и облачиться в простое платьице из шифона.

Однако Флёр приподнимает подбородок и начинает громко и с долгими паузами говорить.

— Новая эпоха всегда порождает что-то новое: будь то технологиии или взгляды. Никто не обязан становиться другим — соответствующим новой эпохе, но не забывающим основы морали. Это не долг, а искреннее желание узнать что-то новое и понять кого-то другого. Без этого желания нельзя жить полно: по-настоящему любить, по-настоящему быть милосердным или милосердной, по-настоящему что-то знать. И зачем же тогда жить, если не можешь ни любить, ни знать, ни прощать? — Она замолкает, сжимает ладони в кулаки и затем продолжает с ещё даже большим чувством, чем прежде: — Я хочу, чтобы в моей стране люди научились испытывать это желание. Знаю, могут пройти годы, полные боли и отчаяния, прежде чем оно придёт. Но оно того стоит. Ибо в нём, в этом желании, как и в любви, и заключается наша свобода.

* * *

У саганы есть право на «один день» — ей возвращают стихию на один день после заключения брака. А после уже жрецы совершают ещё один ритуал — передают стихию её новоиспечённому мужу.

Флёр стоит у обрыва. Она в своей родной деревне, позади неё её дом, жёлтые поля пшеницы, озеро, окружённое ивами, и прошлое — взгляд матери, смерть отца, борьба с собственным эгоизмом, нелюбовь к себе, признание второй матерью совсем чужое по крови существо, принятие ответственности, а не просто титула…

Там, внизу, Флёр слышит подземные воды — они быстры, полны сил и неукротимы.

Впереди — её будущее: полёт души и… неизвестность.

Делакур-старшая делает шаг, жмурится и после чувствует падение.

А затем обращается в воду так, как она мечтала всю свою жизнь. И мчится вместе с рекой, с ручьём, с океаном…

Это, наверное, похоже на полёт — Флёр точно не знает, ведь у неё никогда не было крыльев — она ощущает бесконечность и внезапное счастье.

Делакур-старшая вместе с потоками воды исследует незримые красоты мира, заглядывая своим образом, своей душой в самые разные уголки страны, в которых есть влага.

Она видит странных животных и рыб, видит кораллы и алые водоросли.

Видит сквозь потоки дождя смеющихся детей и их счастливых родителей, и ветки зелёных деревьев, слегка покачивающихся от ласкового ветра.

Видит чью-то радость и чью-то боль через крошечные капельки влаги в воздухе.

Она касается саган, людей незримо, но так сострадающе, что её прикосновение словно чувствуют и едва заметно улыбаются сквозь слёзы.

Она наблюдает за чужими мгновениями счастья, любви и нежной прохладой окутывает незнакомцев, невольно подаривших ей нечто большее, чем радость за других.

Она плачет от грязи и крови в сердцах саган и людей, проявляющихся в их делах. И слезы её — моросящий дождик и утренняя роса.

Флёр в другом мире — в таком огромном, необъятном и многогранном, с его проблемами, радостями и горестями, любовью и болью, и ее собственные чувства просто меркнут по сравнению со всем этим.

Один день. Когда-то ей казалось, что это слишком мало. Сейчас же кажется, что этого более чем достаточно для неё.

Делакур-старшая всплывает на поверхность и становится прежней — вновь плотью и кровью.

Может быть, она смогла бы сбежать: уйти от водяных стражей и хитрых жрецов, знающих её местоположение каждую секунду в течение всего этого дня.

Но однажды она уже сделала свой выбор.

Прямо перед Флёр стоит Северус — по колено в воде, в обычной одежде и без короны, глядя на нее так, как никто еще никогда не смотрел на Флёр.

Рядом нет ни одного жреца или водяного стража. Наверное, они где-то там — вдали.

Делакур-старшая уже хочет что-то сказать или поклониться в подобающем реверансе, пытаясь таким образом вернуться к прежнему укладу жизни после всего испытанного ею, как Северус начинает говорить:

— Помните, я спросил вас, верите ли вы в любовь, Флёр?

Делакур внимательно смотрит на него и медленно кивает. Теперь к чёрной боли в сердце примешивается ещё и глухая тревога.

— Любовь — это всегда жертва, — продолжает он. — А уж после — сила, надежда или обещание, — Северус вновь делает паузу, а потом и вовсе опускает взгляд. — Протяните руку, Флёр.

Делакур-старшая невольно протягивает ему руку, что со шрамами и следами от ожогов. Северус вкладывает что-то в ладонь, удерживая, когда Флёр пытается отдёрнуть ее.

Это оказывается браслет-эскринас Флёр, снятый жрецами на один день.

Делакур в непонимании смотрит на Северуса.

Закат окрашивает небосвод в фиалковый, персиковый, сиреневый и алый. Он действительно неправдоподобно красив.

— Вы вольны как уйти, так и остаться. Отныне никто — ни жрецы, ни муж — не сможет забрать вашу силу, как и обидеть или изгнать вашу семью из Империи.

Из Флёр будто в одно мгновение выбивают весь дух, а после — снимают с плеч всю ту тяжесть, что она стойко несла все эти долгие годы.

Не верится. Флёр смотрит на браслет, потом вдруг сжимает его с силой, и на её глазах он просто-напросто обращается в звёздную пыль.

Ее руки дрожат, и от ветра мурашки по всей коже. На ногах становится трудно стоять, и словно нечем дышать в эти минуты осознания.

В груди разливается тепло и радость. А после — загорается искра и порождает пламя необычайной силы.

У Делакур в глазах стоят слёзы. Она смотрит на Северуса совсем по-новому.

Он тоже глядит на неё — так же, как и на одном из балов, когда свет алых закатных лучей озарял её лицо.

Солнце садится за горизонт. И небо начинает затухать, медленно превращаясь во тьму, чтобы после с новой силой — необъятной и прекрасной, недосягаемой и еще чуждой этому миру — засиять светом миллиардов звёзд.

Флёр осторожно берёт Северуса за руку. Она не чувствует боли от невидимого ожога, как прежде. Неужели всё было в голове?

Шероховатость, сухость кожи и её мягкость, влага. Закат и рассвет. Капли дождя и искры пламени.

Делакур-старшая тянет Северуса на себя. И тот следует за ней, погружаясь в прозрачную воду озера в горах, обращаясь в мелкие капли влаги.

И видит красивых животных, боль и радость саган и людей. Видит красоту ночи и рассвета, скрытые чувства, эмоции и поступки.

Видит то, что видит Флёр.

А Флёр, обращаясь яркими искрами пламени, следует за ним, разделяя этот полёт души на двоих.


	8. Эпилог

На портретах, выполненных в различных стилях, с богато украшенными рамами изображены прошлые Императоры нашей страны.

Кто-то — в одиночестве на золотом троне, кто-то — с детьми, а кто-то — с жёнами.

Красивые и некрасивые, молодые и уже в довольно почтенном возрасте, увешанные орденами и одетые в простые чёрные камзолы.

Они все — совсем разные. Я смотрю на каждого, пытаюсь запомнить, запечатлеть в памяти эти образы, которые никогда не должна была увидеть. И вижу морщины, улыбки, грусть и поджатые губы, радость и угрюмое одиночество, жадность до золота и красоты тканей и ошеломляющую простоту.

Мы не спеша идём по широкому коридору, но мне всё равно мало этих нескольких долгих секунд, чтобы постараться увидеть действительно всё.

А потом Авердан внезапно замирает у одного из огромных портретов и указывает мне взглядом на табличку.

«Император Северус и Императрица Флёр, 339 г. до н. э.» — читаю я, слегка прищурившись, а после поднимаю взгляд на изображённых масляными красками саган.

Женщина сидит в кресле, позади неё стоит мужчина, положив руку на её левое плечо.

Это странно. На всех других портретах именно Императрицы стоят позади своих мужей — они ведь, в конце концов, всего лишь тени тех, кому отдали свою стихию.

— Это мои прадедушка и прабабушка. Жаль, что сейчас не позволено говорить о них во всеуслышание.

В удивлении отрываю взгляд от картины и перевожу его на Авердана. Тот же, словно поняв мой немой вопрос, говорит, заводя руки за спину и сцепляя пальцы:

— Уже много веков ходят слухи, будто Император Северус тайно оставил жене стихию.

Я вспыхиваю, как спичка, за короткое мгновение. И жадно принимаюсь рассматривать нарисованное лицо давно умершего мужчины.

Он понял её — свою жену? А она — эта Флёр — смогла понять его?

— Но мне кажется, это просто слухи. К тому же в летописях сказано, что он смог принести победу Империи в войне с горцами только благодаря тому, что в последних сражениях использовал сразу две стихии.

Тебе кажется, Авердан. А у меня внутри всё холодеет, и тело томится от невозможности летать. И надежда трепещет от догадки — может быть, хотя бы кто-то по-настоящему любил свою жену, может быть, похожая на меня женщина была и счастлива, и свободна.

Ты с детства был свободен, Авердан — создавал искры, огненные столбы и плавил металл силой мысли. А я — плохо учила этикет и историю, пыталась танцевать и каждый день гуляла по полям в родной деревне, тайком изредка снимая эскринас.

Законом Империи мне не позволено летать, чувствовать свою душу, делится силой с умирающей и стареющей матерью… А ты — Император, которому тяжело носить корону четырёх стихий, но которому позволено всё — даже то, о чём я и мечтать не смею.

Ты не сможешь понять меня. Потому что ты никогда не жил моей жизнью, не видел мир моими глазами и никогда не испытывал тех горьких чувств, что испытываю я почти каждое мгновение.

— А вот кое-какие из дворцовых сплетен всё же правдивы. Император Северус задушил своего предшественника. — Авердан делает большую паузу, хмурится, поджимает губы, передёргивает плечами, а потом всё же продолжает: — Всё дело было в том, что Император Альбус был тяжело болен. Он страдал от сильных болей. И однажды попросил своего старшего воспитанника убить его.

Я вновь поворачиваю голову к Его Величеству. И вспоминаю тот момент, когда видела, как он душил собственного отца.

Тихо выдыхаю, обнимаю себя руками.

Сразу становится как-то неуютно. Он будто бы признался мне в содеянном, хотя и говорил про другого сагана.

Не знаю, считать ли то убийство убийством… Но то, что совершил Авердан, совсем иного рода.

Его Величество тяжело вздыхает, и я вздрагиваю, будто выныривая из омута своих мыслей.

— Императрица Флёр даже к концу жизни почти не состарилась. А прожила она долго, несмотря на то, что родила двух огненных и одну водяную. Она известна своим ораторским искусством.

Женщина на картине красива. Распущенные светлые волнистые волосы, бирюзовые глаза, чистая светлая кожа. Простая одежда — белое платьице из шифона с длинными рукавами.

Единственное украшение — перстень с сапфирами и алмазами.

Будто и не Императрица вовсе.

А ещё у неё шрамы на руке около браслета-эскринаса. И сам эскринас вовсе не тот, что используют сейчас жрецы.

Я слышала о них — о тех ужасных браслетах былой эпохи. Мама рассказывала, будто их невозможно было снять без какого-то особого ритуала. А если и попытаться — можно получить такие шрамы на всю жизнь.

Жрецы перестали использовать те эскринасы после того, как одна Императрица — её имя вероломно стёрли из истории — обнародовала некоторые факты. Оказалось, что такой способ запечатывания силы может свести женщину с ума. Вот жрецы и придумали новые ритуалы и новый эскринас, который можно было снять после передачи стихии мужу.

— Они любили друг друга? — спрашиваю я, совершенно искренне желая узнать правду.

Может быть, Авердан не прав, и Император былой эпохи и вправду из любви к жене оставил ей стихию? А она, научившись управлять своей силой, помогала ему во всём — даже в войне? И, может быть, этот нарисованный старый эскринас около шрамов — просто подделка для чужих глаз?

— Да, Сибрэйль. Об их любви во все времена слагали легенды, баллады, поэмы. Даже твой любимец Ринка Десмей когда-то вдохновлялся их сильными чувствами. Существует исторический факт, что именно Император Северус перенёс столицу в другой город — этот город — из-за того, что климат Артьяры не подходил Императрице.

Что-то нереальное. Я вновь смотрю на нарисованную пару саган, умерших задолго до моего рождения.

Увидеть бы их вот так, как Авердана сейчас, и узнать всю правду.

Его Величество кто-то зовёт, и он, обещая вернуться, уходит.

А я всё смотрю на эту женщину со светлыми волосами и таким необычным взглядом и думаю: «Была ли она счастлива, если и вправду была свободна?».

_«Взгляд в будущее и волосы цвета песка,_  
Тьма средь звёзд и милосердие богов вековых —  
Огонь и вода, разделившие душу на двоих,  
Полюбившие там, где беда не приходит одна»

— Ринка Десмей 


End file.
